Intitulado a propósito, o…
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Después del trabajo, lo único que apetece es irse a un bar a tomarse unas copas antes de volver a casa. De hecho, para Potter y Malfoy se ha hecho una costumbre diaria.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

**Para Norixblack, con cariño y esas cosas.**

_**Intitulado a propósito, o…**_

(_**A una varita de distancia **_o _**Día con sabor a mierda **_o _**¡****Putas lechuzas, queremos güisqui! **_o _**El chocolate es el culpable **_. A elección del lector.)

Se encontraron en el bar, como venía siendo habitual desde hacía un par de meses, a la salida del trabajo. Que se hubiera vuelto una costumbre más, hacerse compañía mientras se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla si habían tenido un buen día o un güisqui de fuego si preferían olvidar que al día siguiente tenían que volver, no significaba que se hubieran vuelto amigos, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera colegas. Eran compañeros de bar como mucho, como lo eran de Tunner, el secretario idiota del jefe del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos del Ministerio, o de Shupenski, el dueño de la nueva tienda de accesorios mágicos de cocina del Callejón Diagón (Potter todavía se preguntaba porqué carajos no los llamaban electrodomésticos cuando era más que obvio que el magicondas era un calco descarado del microondas muggle).

Compañeros de bar, definitivamente no eran nada más. No es que las cosas no hubieran cambiado desde sus años en Hogwarts (tantos años que ninguno de los dos quería acordarse, por cierto. Las pocas canas ocultas entre la mata de pelo oscuro no irritaban sólo a Potter. Ninguno de los dos era tan mayor), ambos habían madurado... er... crecido, uno era jefe de su departamento, el otro era dueño de su propia empresa con un buen puñado de desgraciados que habían tenido la mala suerte de terminar trabajando bajo su tiranía, los dos tenían una familia que les adoraba... Pero seguían incordiándose el uno al otro cuanto podían y más. Daba igual si retransmitían por la radio el último partido de quidditch o el último disco al completo de los petardos ésos que se hacían llamar Chupópteros del Crepúsculo (con el draculín aquél a la cabeza que tanto le gustaba a Lily y que tan mal le caía a su padre), siempre se les podía oír discutir entre ellos, incluso cuando ambos opinaban exactamente lo mismo. Pero al parecer a aquellos dos les gustaba más lanzarse pullas que admitir que estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Sin embargo aquel día iba a ser distinto a los demás. No echaban ningún partido de quidditch, no había ningún vampiro del tres al cuarto cantando sus penas por la radio, Shupenski todavía no había llegado, a pesar de ser siempre el primero de todos en estar allí, y por alguna broma del destino ese día no habían recibido el cargamento de güisqui de fuego al bar, así que, a pesar de que ambos habían tenido un día, hablemos claro, _de mierda_ en sus respectivos trabajos, tuvieron que conformarse con una cerveza de mantequilla bien fría y unas grageas Bertie Bott para picar entre tragos.

Definitivamente, un día de mierda. Y no lo decía sólo por el sabor de la última gragea que se acababa de meter Malfoy en la boca (porque mira que eran concienzudos los de Bertie Bott con eso de todos los sabores).

Y claro, ver a Malfoy intentando controlarse las arcadas (ningún sangrepura que se precie vomitaría en público) le hizo a Potter tan tremenda gracia que se le salió la cerveza de mantequilla por la nariz.

Literalmente.

Vamos, que no es que el día estuviera mejorando por momentos. O todavía no, al menos.

Mientras Malfoy le pedía al barman una tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes ―porque los magos al parecer funcionaban a base de cacao y azúcar, en teoría de Potter; nunca había estado en un bar en el que dieran para picar productos salados, para su asombro, ni siquiera cacahuetes (¡sacrilegio!, Potter era totalmente pro-cacahuetes)― para quitarse el mal (de mierda) sabor de boca e intentaba fulminar con la mirada al gilipollas que tenía al lado con la camisa sucia de cerveza pero que seguía sin parar de reírse, Potter sacó la varita para intentar ponerse un poco presentable. No que consiguiera mucho, porque el uniforme del cuerpo de aurores era un coñazo para limpiar con magia (Ginny no se iba a reír cuando llegara a casa). Y fue entonces cuando Malfoy la vio después de tantos años, con el chocolate a medio masticar en la boca y los ojos como platos: la varita. Su ex varita. Ahora la varita de Potter.

Y Malfoy se puso a insultar, no se sabe muy bien si a la varita, o a Potter, o a ambos, o a la partida de lechuzas que no había llegado con el güisqui de fuego, como si de un amante despechado se tratase.

―No recordaba que fuera tu varita ―admitió Potter―. Arreglé la mía, pero como ya me había acostumbrado a ésta, la otra no me funciona igual.

Y entonces le brillaron los ojos. No es que de repente el bar quedara iluminado por un fogonazo de luz, pero definitivamente paralizó a Malfoy cuando lo miró. Como un ciervo frente a los faros de un coche. O un hurón frente al Lumos de una varita. Lo que sea.

―¿Quieres tu varita, Malfoy? ―Potter se humedeció los labios con la lengua, sintiendo de repente la boca seca―. ¿O quieres que te preste la mía? Seguro que en buenas manos sigue funcionando igual de bien después de todos estos años.

Y Malfoy, porque era un Malfoy (y puede que en ciertas ocasiones también un poco cobarde, pero, eh, el otro era Potter, qué más daba) no se achantó. Se dio un cuarto de vuelta sobre el taburete donde estaba sentado, y miró fijamente a Potter a los ojos, ignorando la camisa a medio limpiar pero no la insinuación de sus labios.

―Debería echarle un vistazo. Estoy seguro que con lo que tienes en casa, llevas sin usarla décadas.

Y aquél había sido un día de mierda, con Bertie Bott incluida, y no habían tomado nada de alcohol, y Potter se había reído de Malfoy, y el barman no advirtió nada raro en su actitud (estaba más que acostumbrado a no prestarles atención), pero algo cambió. No eran amigos y tampoco colegas, pero definitivamente eso de compañeros de bar se había quedado un pelín corto. Pero sólo un poco, algo así como una varita de distancia. O menos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
